


I’m fine...

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Peter gets shot trying to help Wade. Wade fixes him up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 138





	I’m fine...

Peter hit the ground with a thunk, groaning before trying to scramble back to his feet, why did he always have to pick fights with guys bigger than him?? He looked around, and that outnumbered him. It was five to one. He healed pretty fast but not with five grown men, he was a grown up too thank you very much, were pounding on him. 

Another hit and he was down again, this time he got back up but just a little slower than before. He’d get one trapped in a web and the others would punch him while he was distracted, allowing the first one to get free of the web. He did not want to call Mr.Stark.

Wade was running along the top of a building when he saw what was going on. "Ah man, 5 on 1? Havent seen the likes of this since my 5th birthday." He dropped down next to Peter. "Who wants to dance?"

Peter jumped, he didn’t squeal thank you very much. “Deadpool?” He asked in shock “W-What are you doing here?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from the man and back to the guys they had to deal with.

"Well I was on my way to get Barbacoa tacos when I heard a spider in distress." Wade shrugged, keeping an eye on the five thugs.

Peter bit his lip under his mask, nervously, his heart pounding. “Don’t kill them.” He whispered the plea softly, but he was sure Deadpool could hear him.

Deadpool groaned, his head falling back. "Fiiiiine" he whined.

Peter smiled even though he knew Deadpool couldn’t see it, it felt good that he’d listened to Peter.

Peter nodded and went to tying up the criminals in his web.

Deadpool hummed to himself, thinking how best to do this before jumping at one of the guys as they tried to sneak up on Peter. "Ah Ah Ah, naughty naughty. You know the rules." He takes, throwing him into a wall before into an empty dumpster. "Stay in time out now" he coo'd to the unconcious man, turning to grab another.

Peter snorted out a laugh, Deadpool was hilarious, no one ever seemed to notice.

Peter finished wrapping up four of the men “one left.” He said, trying to catch his breath.

Wade tossed the others into the dumpster, whistling cheerfully as he turned to the other one.

“D-Deadpool. No killing.” Peter reminded in a shy voice.

"I'm not going to kill him, just maim him a bit" Deadpool's eyes narrowed.

“Deadpool.” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Injury?" He pouted

Peter crossed his arms and huffed, giving him a look and shaking his head slowly.

"Ugh, fine. You owe me four tacos." Deadpool huffed, absently punching the other guy into the wall, making him unconscious.

“I’m not getting you tacos.” Peter laughed, a grin on his face. “We better go.” He said, hearing the sirens heading their way.

Deadpool pouted under his mask. "Awww, cmon spidey, please?" He followed.

Peter rolled his eyes “Thanks for the help. Good byeee deadpool.” He said in a sing song voice as he swung away on his webs, heart pounding like crazy.

"Rude!" Deadpool huffed, though his eyes crinkled in amusement

  
  


_______

“How am I getting my ass kicked again?! This is the second time this week!” Peter complained out loud, hiding behind a conveniently parked car, catching his breath.

"It's the lack of barbacoa tacos in your life" Deadpool whispered from where he appeared next to him.

Peter jumped “I’m getting you a bell!” He threatened with a yell, having to catch his breath all over.

"Ooooo, kiiiinky. Can it be shaped like a taco?" Deadpool grinned.

Peter sputtered “shut up.” He managed, blushing so red that he really didn’t need his mask.

Deadpool giggled, right as a bullet hit his arm "fuck!!'

Peter jumped slightly, jumping to put his hand over the wound “Are you ok?” Knowing it was a dumb question, that he’d heal but still, he was concerned.

"Yeah, someone just decided to open a can off whoopass. Extra whoop all over that ass."

“Don’t kill them.” He said softly, still applying pressure to a wound that had probably healed already. “Sorry.” He said, backing off the other man.

"No sorry, you're fine. And I can't promise that one, it could have hit you if they had aimed for the other red suit."

“I’m okay.” He promised “It didn’t hit me.” He promised “just don’t kill them.”

"Nopem it's ass kicking time. If they dont fight back, it won't kill them" Deadpool stood, eye narrowed.

“D-Don’t...” He trailed off, hand placed on Deadpool’s shoulder.

Wade shoved his mask up, staring at Peter hard. "It would have KILLED you!"

“It didn’t hit me.” He argued back, leaving his own mask down. “Do. Not. Kill. Them.” He said, trying to be stern with him.

Wade narrowed his eyes. "Why. One good reason why I should let those live that tried to kill you.”

Peter laughed “They didn’t try to kill me. They shot YOU.” He reminded the assassin. 

“And if you kill them because of me, their death will be on me.” He said, lowly, fidgeting and looking down..

Wade watched him for a moment before groaning. "Fine. But I get to maim these ones."

Peter rolled his eyes. “No killing.” He repeated softly.

"No killing" Wade growled in agreement.

Peter nodded, jumping on top of the car and shooting a web, incapacitating one of the shooters.

Deadpool whirled, slamming another into the ground, fighting with his mask up, glare on his face. Peter got another one, keeping an eye on Deadpool, making sure he didn’t take it too far.

Wade made his way through them all, piling the unconscious bodies, putting the gun of the one that shot him up to the guys temple. "Come after either of us again and you're dead. No more mr nice pool. Got it?"

Peter snickered, not paying attention and getting punched in the gut. He groaned doubling over in pain, drying to get his breath.

Deadpool snarled, pistol whipping the guy unconscious before whipping around and shooting the other in the kneecap.

Peter finally got his breath and stood shakily. “That’s enough.” He managed to say.

Wade's wild eyes snapped to Peter before pistol-whipping the one he’d shot to, tying a tourniquet around the man's leg before grabbing Peter. "Are you ok?"

Peter stretched a little “I’m okay. Promise.” He said with a nod, pushing Deadpool off of him.. “I’m good.” he said with a thumbs up.

Wade looked him over anyway. Peter blushed, swatting the man away “I’m fine.” He promised. Wade watched him closely, nodding after a moment.

“We should go, the police are coming.” Peter said. Wade nodded, following Peter.

Peter used his webs to get them both up to a nearby building before sitting down and breathing easy for a moment.

“How’s your arm.”

"Completely healed, nothing but a suit patch job needed."

Peter nodded “Good.”

Wade stood next to Peter, keeping guard.

“Why are you on such high alert ? I’m fine.”Peter asked. 

"You were hurt." He grumbled

Peter laughed softly . “I’m okay. But I have to go.” He said, seeing the sunset, he had to get home for dinner. “Thanks for saving me again.”

Wade pulled him into a hug. "Keep safe Spidey."

Peter spluttered, blushing like crazy, thankful the man couldn’t see him under his mask. “T-thanks” he managed “You too.” He added, swinging away.

Wade grinned, watching him go before pulling off his mask. "Mmmmmm pizza time"

______

Peter landed next to Wade, who was sitting on the edge of a building roof, startling him slightly.

Wade let out a little girl screech, flailing a bit before staring at Peter. "Holy shit Peter."

Peter laughed , dropping a bag of tacos into Wade’s lap, blushing lightly even tho the man couldn’t tell under his mask.

Wade looked down, surprise on his face as he looked up, pushing the mask up. 

"Peter?"

“Hmm?” He asked, laying down with one arm propping his head up.

"Thank you" he smiled.

“Thank you for saving my ass, twice.” He replied.

Wade smiled, patting Peter's head. "Anytime."

Peter hummed again , letting his eyes skip closed, just relaxing.

Wade bit into a taco with a moan. "Oh fuck yes, barbacoa!"

Peter smiled “I pay attention.”

"You gorgeous man, I could kiss you"

Peter’s heart raced, he laughed softly “Yeah yeah.” He said, blushing, knowing the man was just being his normal self and didn’t mean anything by it.

"Don't brush off my affection." Deadpool whined playfully.

Peter rolled his eyes “Whatever.” He grumbled shyly, picking at his suit absently with his free hand.

Deadpool frowned, putting the bag to the side before leaning over Peter. "I'm serious."

Peter just hummed, not really responding.

"Peter..." he reached out, tugging a bit on Peter's mask.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning his head towards Wade curiously.

"I'm serious."

“Okay.” Peter squeaked out, biting his lip and fiddling with his suit again. “I-I should go..” he murmured “A-aunt Mae will worry.” He said lamely, getting up and giving wade a small wave bore swinging off.

Wade watched him fly off, a grin on his face as he bit into another taco. "Gorgeous."

Peter landed on another rooftop, pulling his mask off and trying to catch his breath, his heart was beating like crazy. There is no way wade was serious, he was just fucking with Peter. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before putting his mask back on and swinging home.

Wade was the next one in trouble, outnumbered even more than normal. He was having problems keeping up.

Peter had been watching the fight from the roof, giving Wade time to get things under control, but that wasn’t happening. He bit his lip, the people Wade fought were way more dangerous than the ones he had fought.

He took a deep breath, swinging down and landing next to him. “Need some help?” He asked, they were hidden behind a wall for now, getting shot at.

"Holy shit. Peter." Wade sucked in a breath, whipping his head around. "Jesus. Be careful, ok? And yeah, if you can safely but you don't get hurt and don't tell me not to kill these ones."

“I’m not killing anyone.” He warned stubbornly, arms crossed.

"That's fine." Wade shrugged.

Peter nodded, jumping into action, dodging bullets with a curse, stringing up one guy and tripping another. He thought he’d gotten ahead, but the one he’d tripped still could use his gun, and he did. The bullet only grazed his shoulder, he did a good job of not yelling out, he didn’t want Wade to know he’d been hurt. 

He shot his web and tied that guy up as well as Wade finished up with the others. Peter steadied his breathing, leaning himself up against the wall behind him. Shutting his eyes when Wade took the final shots to kill them.

Wade spun, paling under his mask at the blood that showed even against the red of Peter's suit. He growled, dispatching the others, emptying his clip into the bastard that still held his gun.

“I’m okay.” He said automatically “it just clipped me.”

Wade backed him up into the wall,yanking the hole in his suit bigger so he can check it over.

“W-wade. I’m fine.” He tried weakly, knowing it was uselessly.

Wade growled, shoving his mask up before reaching for Peter's, pushing his up to check his pupils.

Peter blushed, looking away “I’m okay.” He said, attempting to push Wade away, but the man was obviously stronger than him. He let out a whine from using his hurt shoulder.

Wade snapped his eyes to the wound, looking it over. "You need this cleaned." He murmured, voice deeper and serious. 

“I can do it myself.” He said, shrugging his other shoulders only wincing slightly this time.

"No." Wade locked eyes with Peter. "Come on."

“I’m okay?” He tried again weakly.

"You're hurt, Peter."

Peter sighed “Maybe a little.” He pouted.

"Come with me." He turned, walking toward his apartment, keeping Peter close.

“A-Alright.” He said, blushing, keeping pace, biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

Wade led him up to the door, closing and locking it behind him before guiding Peter to the couch. "Get out of your suit, I'll get the first aid kit."

Peter nodded, taking his mask off and dropping it on the floor before attempting to get his suit over his good arm, wincing in pain at the movement. He hissed, pulling the suit off of where the bullet hit him, dried blood causing it to stick and pull. 

He whimpered slightly as it finally came off, leaving the suit hanging around his waist

Wade hurried back, frowning softly. "Here. Change into these pants and I'll make sure you won't need stitches." He held out a pair of soft pants. "Need some help?"

Peter bit his lip, thinking for a moment “Please?” He asked quietly, blushing a little.

Wade’s face softened, nodding as he set his armful down, stepping up to carefully tug the suit off of Peter, holding out the pants for him to step into.

Peter stepped out of his suit and into Wade’s pants that were obviously too big for him “thank you.”

"No problem" he whispered, gently pushing him to sit, looking over his arm before groaning. "You don't need stitches but it will scar. Or I can do stitches to try and minimize it. Which would you rather?"

Peter shrugged “Whichever you think is best. I trust you.” He said quietly, twiddling his thumbs together.

Wade paused, cupping Peter's cheek. "Relax. I've got you" he promised. "A stitch or two would probably be best, honestly."

“I-I’m Fine.” He tried to assure wade. “Let’s just get it over with.”

"Alright. This will burn" he warned before dumping hydrogen peroxide onto the wound after guiding Peter yo lay down.

Peter bit his lip, silencing himself from screaming out, watching Wade get to work.

"Shhhhhh" Wade soothed, petting Peter's chest or hair whenever he had a free hand as he set things up. "This will hurt worse. I'm sorry, I'll try and be fast ok?" He whispered after he threaded the needle.

“I’m fine.” He said “Stop babying me, in a superhero for god sakes- Ow ow ow owie” he finished off with a whine, blushing.

"Even superheroes can hurt, Peter." Wade reminded gently as he worked on the stitches.

Peter huffed, hissing a bit from the pain, trying to keep still for Wade.

"Good boy." he murmured, tying off the first stitch. "One more, ok?"

Peter blushed at the praise, eyes starting to water from the pain, another deep breath and watching the ceiling intently.

"Shhh, you're okay baby" Wade soothed, hurrying as fast as he could. "There we go, all done. I'll put a bandage on it."

His breath caught for a second at the endearment, before choosing to ignore it. He waited for Wade to finish applying the bandage before sitting up. “Thank you.” He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Wade helped him sit up, finishing smoothing the bandage down. "You're welcome, baby."

Peter blushed bright red again “I-I should get going.” He said, trying to stand up.

"No, rest a bit" Wade gently held him back from standing. "The pain might send you into shock and I want to make sure you're ok."

“I’m okay.” He said softly, but still doing what Wade asked, staying seated.

Wade carefully checked him over for more injuries, the soft pants HE was wearing ruffling as he shifted to look him over.

“Wade, I’m okay. I promise.” He tried, placing a hand on Wade’s shoulder to stop him from his inspection.

Wade's unusually serious eyes locked onto Peter's. "Tell me honestly. Do you have more injuries?”

Peter shook his head “I don’t have any more injuries.” He said with a smile “You patched me up good. I’m okay.”

Waxed relaxed just a bit, using the rest of the alcohol wipes to clean the superficial scratches Peter had gotten from random things during the fight.

“Wade, Stop please.” He said with a small laugh “I’m okay. You’re acting like a mother hen.” He teased.

"Mmm, possibly." He shrugged. "I take care of those I care for."

“I’m protective of my friends too, but I’m okay. I promise.”

Wade cupped his cheeks. "I'm protective of those I CARE for" he whispered before standing up to get a blanket.

Better blushed, watching Wade walk away, letting out a shaky breath.

Wade was soon back, blanket in hand as he gingerly wrapped it round Peter.

Peter wrapped it around himself, snuggling under it and moving to cuddle against the arm of the couch.

“Thanks” He murmured.

Wade smiled, ruffling his hair before getting him a drink.

Peter let his head fall on the arm rest, eyes getting heavier by the second.

Wade came back, smiling. He bent over, kissing Peter's head as he drifted off.

"Sleep, baby, I'll move you so you're more comfy."

“Mmkay.” Peter said, already almost completely asleep.

Wade scooped him up, moving him to his bed before tucking him in.

Peter whined softly in his sleep from being jarred. “Stay.” He murmured after he was tucked in.

"I will baby, just get some sleep." He soothed.

Peter smiled sleepily, snuggling down into the covers before dozing off.

Wade smiled, locking up the place before curling around Peter.

Peter woke slightly when he felt Wade get into bed and sighed contently when he wrapped around him, snuggling back against Wade's chest automatically.

"I've got you" he soothed.

Peter hummed, dozing back off almost immediately.

"Good boy" Wade pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him close as he dozed.

  
  


Peter woke up a little while later, trying to stretch he groaned at the pain , remembering where he was and what happened.

"Shhhh" wade jerked away. "You're safe"

Peter’s eyes fluttered open “I know I am.” He murmured, half asleep “You’re here.” He clarified.

Wade gave a surprised, pleased smile, kissing his temple.

Peter sighed contently before his eyes went wide, thoroughly waking up and sitting up quickly “O-oh.”he managed, looking at the way they’d been cuddled together. 

“Sorry.” He said with a blush, moving away from the other man slightly.

Wade groaned, tugging Peter back into the cuddle. "You're fine."

Peter blushed bright red. “W-why are you cuddling me?” He squeaked.

"Because I like cuddles and because you're adorable and I care for you. And you're hurt."

“O-okay.” He squeaked again, trying to chill out a bit.

"Breathe, baby" he whispered, rubbing small circles on his chest.

“Calling me that doesn’t help my breathing “ Peter groaned out, taking a deep breath.

"How so?" He asked, holding him closer.

Peter shrugged, still blushing and fiddling with the blanket around him.

"Talk to me, Peter."

“I’m fine.” He said “I-I should just probably go.” He tried weakly.

"Peter. You obviously are not fine. Tall to me."

Peter bit his lip “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or just playing around with me.” He said shyly,peeking up at Wade from under his eyelashes.

"Serious." Wade offered.

“Oh.” He said, blushing more.

Wade smiled widely "is that what's been bothering you?

“Yeah.” He mumbled, shrugging.

He kept up the soft circles on his chest. "Relax, baby. Breathe."

Peter looked over at wade “I’m breathing.” he laughed, giving the older man a soft smile.

"Then relax, baby."

Peter’s stomach did a flip, just like it did every time Wade called him that. “I’m relaxed.”

Wade grinned, watching him.

Peter looked over at him “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, blushing more.

"Because you're adorable" he shrugged, kissing Peter's nose.

Peter squeaked , he wasn’t used to this kind of attention from anyone.

"What is it, baby? Do I not need to do that?"

Peter covered his face and shook his head “It’s okay.” He murmured through his fingers.

Wade gently prised his hands free, pinning them lightly beside his head. "Don't hide." He whispered.

Peter bit his lip, looking up at Wade who still had his pinned. He could get away if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to.

"Good boy" he whispered, smiling and kissing Peter's forehead.

Better blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"So adorable" he coo'd, kissing Peter's cheek and jaw, testing the waters.

“Am not.” He mumbled, wrinkling his nose.

"Shhh, baby. You are SO adorable" he laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his mouth almost hesitantly.

Peter sucked In a breath, eyes wide and blinking up at Wade, shocked the man had kissed him.

Wade's smile stayed strong. Peter really was adorable. "Was that okay, baby?"

Peter licked his lips absently “Y-Yeah.” He murmured “My first one...” he said softly, sti blushing.

Wade blinked. "That was your first kiss?"

Peter looked away “Yeah, I-I mean...it’s hard..” he sighed “Superhero and dating doesn’t mix well” He explained.

"Hm, I can see that. But you're so cute. How the hell." Wade sighed, leaning down to kiss him again.

This time Peter responded shyly. “I um was kinda waiting on someone.” He said, blushing again..

Wade swallowed. "Who? I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to take something you were saving for someone in particular. "

Peter shook his head quickly, hair falling over his eyes. “ No!” He said, correcting himself. “I-I was waiting on you...” He explained still blushing like crazy, never thinking he’d have to admit these things to his crush.

Wade blinked, a smile growing on his face. "Me?"

“Shut up” he groaned, pouting slightly

"No" he leaned down to kiss him again.

Peter kissed him back with a sigh, melting into the kiss. Wade carded a hand through his hair, coaxing him into a deeper kiss. Peter opened his mouth for wade, letting him take full control. Wade groaned, deepening the kiss, sucking on Peter's tongue.

Peter whimpered softly into the kiss, pressing up as far as he could.

"Shhhhh. Just relax baby" he murmured, kissing along his jaw to his neck.

Peter let out a shaky breath “S-sorry.” He murmured, blushing.

"You're fine, Peter. You're so good. So so good."

Peter’s eyes glazed over slightly at the praise, licking his lips, realizing that he wanted to be good for Wade.

Wade gave him a small smile, hands tracing over his face and shoulders. "I've got you."

Peter arched into the touch,smiling shyly up at Wade.

Wade kissed along his jaw. "Gonna have to tell me what's okay, baby." he coaxed. "Or do you want to use a safe word and give me reign?"

Peter blinked for a moment, thinking “A safe word is fine.” He said, stomach flipping at the thought of being in a situation where safe words were even used. “I trust you.” He murmured. “What should my safe word be?” He asked shyly.

"You pick one. One not normally used in a situation like this." He whispered

Peter’s stomach flipped again, nodding. “Red?” He asked “Will that work? It’s the easiest thing I can think of.” He said, blushing.

"Perfect. We can treat it like a stoplight. If you're nervous about something Ido and want a moment to breathe or to ask me something, say yellow, ok?"

Peter nodded “Okay.” He agreed, licking his lips again.

"Good" wade smiled widely, kissing him hard.

Peter whimpered slightly, kissing back and arching into the kiss, trying to get closer to Wade. Wade slid a hand down Peter's chest, teasing the edge of his pants, snapping the waistband in question.

Peter just pressed harder against Wade’s lips, hoping he took that as a yes.

Slipping his hand into Peter's pants, he deepened the kiss, licking at the seam.

Peter sucked in a breath, opening his mouth pilantly under Wade's lips. Wade hummed sucking on Peter's bottom lip as he wrapped his fingers around Peter cock.

“W-wade.” Peter gasped out a moan, arching his hips towards Wade’s hand.

"I've got you" he murmured. "Feel good, baby?"

“Yes! Please.” He whined softly, licking his lips.

"Good." Wade breathed, watching his face as he stroked him slowly.

Peter whimpered, trying to rock his hip to get Wade’s hand moving faster. It felt amazing, way better than his own hand.

"Going to bring you off like this." He whispered. "Then I'll turn you over and eat you until you're sobbing in want before I fuck you."

Peter whimpered again “Please.” Was all he could manage to say, moaning loudly.

"Good baby, so good." Wade murmured, kissing down his chest before sucking on a nipple, stroking him faster.

“W-Wade!” He gasped “I won’t last long.” He warned, breathlessly.

  
  


"Its okay. You come whenever you need to." He promised, sucking harder on the nipple he had been paying attention to, hi free hand drifting to twist and pluck at the other.

Peter moaned out , he tried really hard to keep himself from coming, but it didn’t work, he was a virgin and Wade was really good at what he was doing. Peter came hard, calling Wade’s name and panting hard.

"So pretty" wade breathed, pulling back to watch him come apart, gently stroking him through it before licking his hand.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, when had he closed them? Just in time to see Wade luck his hand “Jesus that’s hot.” He groaned, licking his lips.

Wade chuckled, kissing him to share the taste before pulling away. "Going to eat you now, baby, make you feel so good and fucked out before I even get in you."

Peter whined slightly at the loss before Wade’s words hit him and he nodded, not sure of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Relax, baby. You just have to feel, ok? Enjoy, and let me know if you need to pause, remember your words?"

“Yeah.” He said shyly, rolling over for him.

"Good boy." He breathed, sliding Peter's pants down slowly. "Let's get a pillow under your chest, ok? It'll take some pressure off your arm."

“Okay.” He said lifting a bit and dragging a pillow under him to where he was comfortable, shivering in anticipation.

"There you go" he praised, kneading the flesh of Peter's ass.

Peter moaned, pressing back into Wade’s hand, loving the praise he was getting.

"Just soak it all in, okay?" Wade leaned down, kneading and spreading Peter open before diving in.

Peter let out shaky moan, that felt amazing, he just wanted more and more. He pressed his ass back, not getting enough.

"Mmm" wade hummed, pressing deeper, wiggling his tongue into Peter, fingers griping his ass tightly.

Peter was letting out small noises, trying to grind back as he gripped the sheets tightly “Please.” He begged.

"You come anytime you need " he reminded, "It wont matter because I plan to continue doing it after."

Peter moaned at Wade’s words.”N-no” he breathed “Please Fuck me.” He elaborated on the earlier please, blushing a little at being so forward.

"God you sound amazing when you beg." Wade groaned. "And I will, dont you worry about that, but you taste amazing" he dove back in.

“Want you please.” He begged, Wade was driving him crazy.

Wade groaned, tonguing him more as he absently reached for the side table closest to him, barely able to reach it but managing to grab the lube without withdrawing.

Peter kept up his small moans and groans, pressing back into Wade’s tongue as much as possible, gripping the sheets tighter.

Wade slicked up is fingers, still teasing and fucking Peter with his tongue.

“Wade.” He whined “Please.” He gasped “Please fuck me.”

"Shhhh" wade soothed. "I know, baby. I know." He slipped a finger into him, kissing his lower spine.

Peter moaned “Yesss” he sighed out.

Wade smiled against his skin, kissing up to his neck, sucking up a dark mark.

Peter whined “Want you to Mark me up.” He pleaded “Let everyone know I’m yours.” He said, trying to get his thoughts out between moans.

"God, baby" wade groaned, sucking an even deeper mark just behind his ear as he slipped in a second finger carefully.

Peter moaned louder, rocking back onto Wade’s hand.

"So pretty. Going to look even better all spread out on my cock."

“Y-Yes. Please!” He begged “I need it so bad.” He whined.

"You'll get it" he promised, using the now three fingers in him to search, rubbing firmly against his prostate.

Peter yelped at the sudden pleasure, moaning loudly and grinding back hard to get more.

"God you're gorgeous" Wade groaned, pulling his fingers free.

Peter whimpered at the loss “Please.”

"I've got you. Just gotta slick me up."

“O-okay.” He breathed out, a little shaky from anticipation.

"Good boy." He smiled, slickign up quickly before lining up and sliding in slowly and carefully. "Relax."

Peter took a deep breath, willing himself to relax, groaning at the stretching.

"Good boy, taking me so well baby. Almost there." Wade soothed, rubbing his lower back as he rocked his hips forward.

“So good.” He whined out, trying to rock back slightly.

"Easy baby dont hurt yourself."

“It feels so good “ he said breathily.

"Good, it should," Wade grinned, grabbing his hips. "Ready, baby?"

Peter took a deep, shaky breath “Y-Yeah.” He said, nodding and gripping the sheets tight.

"Relax." Wade murmured before starting a slow pace, aiming for his prostate. Peter took a deep breath, it was still stinging a bit, but once Wade hit the right spot he saw stars, relaxing and moaning out almost instantly.

"There we Go." Wade murmured, keeling that angle.

“Harder p-please.” He begged, He was so wrecked already, He was surprised he was still talking.

"Since you asked so nicely" he grunted, slamming forward.

Peter yelled out “Y-Yeessss” he moaned brokenly, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

"I was right, Look so fucking gorgeous" Wade praised. 

Peter moaned, starting to babble as he met Wade’s thrusts “H-harder.” He whined. “P-Please Fuck me, Daddy.” It came out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about it.

Wade sucked in a breath, his hands tightening on Peter's hips as he yanked him back into his thrusts. "Yeah baby. Daddys going to make you see stars."

Peter threw his head back, moaning and whining “Daddy.” He repeated “I’m going to come daddy.” He warned.

"Come for me. Come on, baby. Daddy wont stop until he fills up your pretty lil ass so you come as much as you want." Wadd panted, eyes watching where his mark was.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore, Wade’s words sent him over the edge. He came hard again, moaning loudly. Wade cursed, genting his thrusts a bit so he didn't hurt Peter, even as he kept his word and kept going.

“Daddy” he whimpered out, looking over his shoulders, eyes still blown from lust “Please fill me up.”

Wade's hips lost their rhythm for a split moment. "Fuck."

Peter decided to keep going, liking the reaction he got. “Please, I want to be so full, Daddy.” He begged, still lookin back at Wade.

"Yeah?" Wade groaned, faltering again. He was so close.

“Yesss. Only you, daddy. Only want to be filled up by you.” He babbled.

"Fuck" he groaned, fucking into him hard as he came, jerking forward hard.

Peter let out a loud moan with a mumble of “feels amazing.”

Wade leaned down, marking the other side of Peter’s neck, rolling and grinding his hips to make sure he filled Peter up thoroughly.

“Wade” he whimpered out, almost to the point of over stimulation but feeling great

Wade carefully pulled back, slipping free before carefully pulling Peter to him, turning him around while being mindful of his arm

Peter curled against him instantly, trying to catch his breath, nuzzling his face into Wade’s chest

"I've got you, baby. Relax."

Peter sighed contently “Thank you “ He breathed.

"Hmm? What for?"

“That was perfect.” He said softly. “You were perfect. Better than I imagined “

Wade flushed, kissing Peter's forehead. After a moment he grinned. "So....Daddy huh?"

Peter flushed brightly “shut up.” He groaned.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I liked it."

Peter snuggled closer “It was a little obvious “ he murmured.

"So no being embarrassed."

“I can be embarrassed if I want.” He pouted, looking up to stick his tongue out at Wade. 

Wade leaned over, sucking the tongue into his mouth, kissing Peter deeply.Peter melted, pressing against wade and sighing into the kiss.

"There we go baby" he breathed.

Peter glanced up shyly at Wade from under his eyelashes “Was this...just a...one time thing?” He asked in a small voice.

"Never, baby" he held him tightly. "You're mine."

“Promise?” He asked, letting his fingers trace patterns in Wade’s skin.

"Promise."

“I really should go.” He said, sighing heavily “Aunt Mae will worry.”

Wade groaned. "C'mon I'll take you home."

Peter frowned, “I can swing.”

"Not until your arm is healed you cant."

“I’m fineeee” He whined, sitting up a little.

Wade lifted an eyebrow before tugging gently on Peter's bad arm.

Peter hissed slightly “That’s not fair.” He pouted.

"But proved my point."

Peter pouted even more, laying back down with a sigh, curling under the covers. Wade tugged the covers, kissing him softly. Peter responded, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck.

Wade smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "Its late." He whispered. "Call your aunt. I'll take you home in the morning."

Peter held tighter to his neck , soaking up the attention “awe gonna miss me? “ he teased.

"Of course, but also it's late and you're exhausted."

“Mhm sure.” He said with a yawn, snuggling even closer. “I don’t want to leave either he said softly.

"Good" his smiled. "Call your aunt so she doesn't worry."

“Okay Daddy.” He said with a mischievous smirk, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his phone.

Wade shivered, biting down on one of Peter's Mark's in retaliation. "Little shit."

Peter arched with a soft moan “Daddy.” He huffed, sticking his tongue out.

Wade's lips curled into a smirk. "Call, brat."

Peter rolled his eyes, calling his Aunt and lying beautifully before hanging up. “There.”

"Good boy."

Peter shivered at the praise, reaching for Wade. He wrapped Peter in his arms, kissing his cheeks and nose. Peter giggled softly, smiling happily.

"Sleep, baby."

Peter sighed “I want to spend time with you.” He said in a small voice.

"We can soon, but you're aontird, baby, and you're hurt."

Peter sighed “Okay,” he said, giving in.

"Good boy" Wade smiled, cuddling him close.

“Night.” Peter murmured falling asleep easily.

Wade chuckled softly, running his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter snuggled closer, soaking up the attention. Wade watched over him for a bit before falling asleep himself.

  
  


Peter woke up the next morning, stretching and letting out a whine at how sore he was “Wade?” Was the first words to fall from his lips.

"Right here, baby" Wade walked in with coffee and donuts, automatically looking Pter over. 

“ ‘m okay.” He said sleepily “Just sore.” Peter said, trying to wake up more.

"I have some ibuprofen. "

“You could just stretch me back out.” He said as innocently as possible, blinking up at Wade “Daddy.” He added after a moment, tilting his head for full effect.

Wade groaned. "Are you hungry for daddy instead of a donut?" He teased.

“Yes please!” Peter said needily , licking his lips.

"Such a hungry little boy okay.l baby, I'll give you what you want. But you need to eat two donuts and take the meds first.

Peter groaned “But I want you.” He complained.

"And you'll get me. But you need something in your belly first.”

Peter yawned again. “One donut, I’m not big on breakfast.”

Wade narrowed his eyes. "One before and one after."

Peter thought a moment before nodding “Okay.” He agreed happily, making grabby hands for the donuts.

Wade laughed softly, handing them to him before passing over some milk and some ibuprofen

“Thank you.” He said, popping the medicine in his mouth and swallowing it with milk before biting into his donut, jelly squeezing out onto the side of his face, smiling up at Wade. Wade's eyes crinkled as he ate his own donuts.

Peter finished up his donut, tongue darting out in an attempt to get the jelly.

Wade leaned forward, licking thr jelly from Peter's face. "Messy baby,"

Peter laughed, smiling up at Wade. “Your messy baby.”

"Yup, all mine." Wade smirked. "How do you want, Daddy?"

Peter licked his lips, biting his bottom one. “I want...” he started off, blushing “C-can I ride you?” He asked softly.

"God yes" wade moaned.

“I might not be in any good at it...” Peter said quietly, blushing more.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing" Wade encouraged gently. "Its up to you though, if you want to."

“No. No! I want to!” He said quickly “Just don’t want to be bad at it.” He explained, blushing more

"You wont be."

Peter nodded “O-okay” he said, tugging Wade onto the bed with him Wade grinned, kissing him deeply. Peter returned the kiss, crawling to straddle Wade, knees on both sides of Wade’s thighs so that he was looking down at the man when he broke the kiss, nuzzling Wade’s face with his nose before kissing his neck.

Wade tilted his head a bit to give him room, massaging Peter's ass with both hands. Peter grinds back into Wade’s hands, Kissing and nibbling at his neck.

"There you go, baby" he breathed, fingers tracing Peter's hole. "Let me get the lube."

Peter moaned softly, nodding his head. Wade reached out, fumbling around until he found the lube, quickly slicking up his fingers. Peter bit his lip before kissing Wade hard. Wade groaned, sucking on his bottom lip.

Peter whined, grinding down again “Please Daddy, I want you so bad.”

"Gotta stretch you baby" he murmured, slipping a finger into him.

Peter groaned,grinding down more “Yesss.”

Wade quickly but thoroughly stretched him out, moaning.

“Daddy.” Peter whined “can I have you now please? I’ve been a good boy.” He begged.

"Yeah baby. You've been very good."

Peter lifted himself up, using Wade’s shoulders, positioning himself over Wade’s cock, locking eyes with him as he slowly slid himself down.

"Fuck, baby" he groaned. "Careful with your arm."

“I’m okay.” Peter said breathily, letting out a moan “So big daddy.”

"So big for you" he groaned.

Peter finally bottomed our with a deliciously dirty moan, catching his breath for a moment, cheeks flushed.

"Breathe" he urged, hips hitching in tiny movements.

Peter took a deep breath before pushing up and letting himself slide back down easily, letting out a needy moan as Wade’s cock drug across his prostate

Wade grabbed Peter's hips, helping him.

Peter lifted again, letting his weight almost slam him down onto wade, “Yesss.” He moaned, this felt amazing.

"There you go, feel good baby?"

“Y-Yes. So good.” He moaned out brokenly, starting to bounce on Wade’s cock.

"Good. God you're so amazing."

Peter leaned forward to catch Wade’s lips in a wet kiss as he slammed back down again, almost screaming into the kiss. Wade kissed him hungrily, hips rocking up into him.

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Wade’s neck, pulling out of the kiss to rest his forehead on Wade’s, out of breath “Please fuck me daddy.” He whined softly.

"Dadds got you" he murmured, his grip tightening on his hips before he lifted Peter up almost off his cock. "Hold on to me." he whispered before slamming his hips up.Peter moaned out loudly, gripping wade tighter, holding on.

"Just like that" he panted.

“Daddy, please” He breathed out, loving the show of strength.

"Come on baby "

“C-can I come?” Peter asked “Please.”

"Yeah baby, come for me."

Pete held out for two more thrusts before falling over the edge, coming all over their stomachs with a cry of pleasure, clenching down hard on Wade. Wade hissed, slamming him down once more before he came.

Peter whimpered, clinging to Wade “So full Daddy.” He murmured.

Wade smiled, kissing his hair "I know, baby boy."

Peter nuzzled his face into Wade’s neck, just wanting to be held for a moment

Wade held him tightly, making sure his arm wasn’t squished.

Peter sighed contently. “I think I’m addicted to your dick.” He murmured with a small laugh.

Wade laughed loudly. "That's okay, baby. I'm addicted to your ass."

Peter snickered “Good.”

He smacked his ass lightly, humming. "So pretty."

Peter whimpered, nuzzling closer.

"Shhhh. Relax. Eat your other donut a d rest, baby. I've got you."

Peter eased himself off of Wade’s lap, groaning at the feeling. “I Don’t want one right this second.”

"You're going to eat one in the next half hour." he murmured, watching him carefully.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll eat later.” He murmured, relaxing back.

"Peter. You said youd eat one after. I'm saying it can be in half an hour or so but I know you, later could mean hours. Not going to happen."

Peter looked over at Wade “You’re not actually my dad, ya know.” he pointed out with a huff.

"No. I'm not. But I care about you and I want you healthy and happy. If that means being DADDY in both fashions then I'll do it."

Peter rolled his eyes. “Mhm.” He said, closing his eyes.

Wade sighed, rubbing his face.

“ ‘M sleepy” Peter murmured softly.

"I know, baby. Rest.”

Peter made grabby hands for Wade. “Hold me?” He asked in a small voice.

Wade held him close. "Of course." He whispered, tucking Peters head under his chin.

Peter sighed contently “Thank you.” He said yawning, dozing off slowly.

"I've got you." he promised with a sigh.

Peter woke up a little bit later, still being held close by Wade. “I’ll eat now.” He murmured softly, eyes still closed.

Wade smiled. "Thank you" he whispered, getting the donuts.

Peter wiped his eyes, grabbing a donut and taking a decent bite “Thank you.”

Wade kissed hi cheek. "You're welcome."

Peter finished the donut quickly. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” He said sadly, picking at the covers absently.

"You dont have to if you dont want to. Though you know your aunt worries."

Peter sighed “I know. I need to at least go for a little bit.”

"You're welcome back anytime. "

Peter nodded, crawling out of bed to find his suit.

"I'll take you home, cmon."

“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” He said with a shrug, pulling his suit on.

"Perhaps, but I want to."

Peter smiled shyly over at him “Don’t want to be too much trouble.”

"You aren't baby."

Peter nodded “let’s go.”

Wade smiled, leading him out.

Peter followed, shoulders sagging.

"What's wrong Peter?" Wade asked. 

Peter shrugged “I’m gonna miss you.” He said quietly, cheeks flushing lightly.

"You're welcome ANYTIME" he promised.

“I know but still” He said with a sigh, reaching to hold Wade’s hand.

Wade twined their fingers together. Kissing the back of Peter’s.

“I didn’t take you for the hand holding and walking down the street type.” He said, squeezing Wade’s hand lightly.

"I'm a man of many surprises and hidden depths!" Wade gasped, covering his chest with a hand in mock outraged shock.

Peter rolled his eyes “I bet you are.” He laughed, walking happily together. Wade smiled, pulling him close.

Peter grinned up At him. “Thank you for walking me, daddy.” He said, blushing.

"You're very welcome baby.”

Peter bit his lip. “I’ll go check in with Aunt Mae, I might be back tonight, if that’s alright?”

"Perfectly fine." Wade kissed his hand again. Peter smiled, pulling Wade down for a hard kiss. Wade hummed into it, cupping one cheek.

Peter pulled back after a moment, leaning up to peck his lips lightly. “Love you daddy.” He murmured before bounding up the steps, closing the door before Wade could even process.

Wade blinked, throwing both fists into the hair with a whoop and a 'fuck yeah!' Before bolting home.

Peter shut the door, sliding down it, before running a hand down his face “That was dumb.” he grumbled with a sigh, getting up.

Wade slid into his house, smiling at the signs of Peter.

Aunt Mae wasn’t happy about the last minute text of not coming home but he apologized and had dinner with her before she released him to leave. He’d told her he was going to Ned’s to sleep over. Once he’d grabbed his bag and filled it with a few clothes he headed to Wade’s, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!' Wade called from the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the cookies he made, grinning and covered in icing.

Peter opened the door and came in, closing it carefully and shucking his shoes. “Wade?” He called, sitting his bag down.

"Kitchen!" He sang, frosting another cookie happily.

Peter walked into the kitchen, looking around at the mess and a frosting covered wade, icing cookies...very badly. “What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

"Putting a penis on a gingerbread man."

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes at Wade’s antics, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, maybe Wade didn’t realize what he said earlier. He smiled before sitting on a barstool and watching wade ice his inappropriate cookies.

Wade finally finished, grinning widely as he pulled Peter into a hug.

Peter hugged him back “I brought a bag, is it cool if I stay over again?” He asked shyly.

"Of course!" He dipped him backwards. Kissing him firmly. Peter clutched the front of Wade’s shirt, giggling into the kiss.

"Such a pretty baby." he cood, kissing him again. Peter flushed at the praise, kissing him back properly this time. Wade set him back upright, grinning. Peter leaned in, nuzzling his face into Wade’s neck, enjoying the attention. Wade smiled, cuddling him close.

“Aunt Mae wasn’t happy with my last minute text last night.” He murmured against his skin.

"But shes okay now?" He asked softly.

Peter nodded “Told her I was staying at Neds.”

"Okay" he let out a soft sound of relief.

“Mhm.” Peter said, backing up a bit “Can I have a cookie?”

"Of course!" He beamed.

Peter picked up the gingerbread man that now had a penis, raising a curious eyebrow before licking slowly at the icing penis, eyes not leaving Wade’s as he smirked suggestively.

"Kinky baby" he breathed.

Peter grinned, licking his lips “Bet you taste better.” He said with a blush.

"Mmm, wanna find out?"

Peter bit his lip, nodding excitedly “Yes please daddy!” He said blushing more.

"In the living room, or bedroom?"

“There is a bit of counter that’s clean right there.” He said innocently.

"Too high for you to be on your knees, pretty." He murmured.

Peter pouted “I don’t have to be on my knees.”

"No. But the angle is easier if you are.”

Peter huffed “You’re no fun.” “Fine. Bedroom is good.”

"I'm plenty of fun. I dont want your back broken, especially when this is easier for when I flip you around and fuck you through the headboard."

Peter let out a small whimper at the thought before nodding his head “Okay Daddy.” He said obediently.

"Good boy" Wade smiled. "Go strip and wait on the bed. I'm going to wipe down the counters and turn off the oven.

“I can help?” Peter offered.

"I appreciate it, but I've got it, baby."

Peter nodded, heading towards the bedroom, stripping completely once he got there, spreading himself out on the bed for Wade, after a moment changing his mind. He got up and sunk to his knees on the floor beside the bed.

Wade hurried though cleaning up, stripping his shirt off as he headed to the bedroom. 

"Oh, what a pretty sight."

Peter smiled shyly up at Wade, blushing. “I want to taste you daddy.”

"You can, baby" he shucked off his pants, sitting in the edge of the bed.

Peter moved to nestle himself between Wade’s legs, letting his eyes flicker up to Wade’s face as he wrapped one hand around his hard cock, licking the tip teasingly.

Wade groaned , one hand buried in Peter's hair. "Take it as slow as youd like. No rush."

Peter nodded before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking.

Wade groaned, rocking his hips up just a bit "so good."

Peter hummed, taking Wade as deep as he could, beginning to bob his head slowly, sucking.

"There you go, good boy. "

Peter continued to bob his head, moaning at the feeling of Wade in his mouth and swirling his tongue around him.

"You like Daddys cock?" He groaned.

Peter pulled off a little, spit running down his chin “Yes daddy.” He said, panting “You taste so good.”

"Want me to fuck you full?"

“Yes, please Daddy, fill me up.” He whimpered softly.

"Come here baby, let me get you all stretched open."

Peter nodded, scrambling off the floor and onto the bed, getting up on his knees and spreading his legs so Wade got a good view of his ass as he looked over his shoulder.

"Gorgeous" he breathed, slipping his hands along Peter's ass.

Peter wiggled his butt for Wade “All yours, daddy.”

Wade grinned, smacking it lightly as he got the lube. Peter moaned at the smack, spreading his legs wider.

"Good" Wade slicked up his fingers, slipping one into him.

Peter ground back against Wade’s finger “Yesss.”

"I've got you."

“I know you do, so fuck me.” He said with a smirk thrown over his shoulder.

"Oooo, sassy baby" Wade laughed, delighted as he prepped him quickly, sinking into him with a groan.

Peter groaned out a “Yess” as he ground back onto Wade’s cock.

"So tight,baby" he groaned.

“Fuck me daddy.” He moaned “Hard. Please.”

"Of course, baby." Wade whispered before starting a hard, albeit slow pace.

Peter moaned and rocked back to meet Wade’s thrusts. “F-faster” he gasped out a moan.

""Mmmm ask nicely"

“Please d-daddy. Fuck me harder. I need y-you.” Peter begged.

"Oh fuck, baby, that was so nice. So good." Wade groaned, slamming into him.

Peter screamed out in pleasure, arching his back and gripping the sheets tighter.

“Thank you daddy” He whined out.

Wade grinned. "So polite" he cooed, keeping up the pace.

Peter continued to moan “Please daddy. I-I...I” He wasn’t really sure where he was going with that sentence but he cut it off with another moan before he babbled anything crazy.

"Come for me, show Dady how much you love it."

It took Peter two more thrusts before he was coming hard, clenching down on wade with a loud moan. Wade cursed, continuing his pace for a few more thrusts more before he came.

Peter moaned loudly as wade filled him up “Daddy” he whimpered softly.

"Hey pretty baby" he panted.

Peter looks over his shoulder, arms shaky from holding himself up, hair sticking up every and sweat dripping down his forehead with his eyes glossy from having just came. “Y-Yeah?”He asked breathily.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." wade grinned, pull out and helping Peter turn over, absently checking on his arm.

Peter smiled, trying to catch his breath. “That was great.” he mumbled.

Wade hummed in agreement, kissing his cheek. Peter smiled sleepily, nuzzling into Wade.

"Sleep baby"

“Mmkay. Night.” He said in a small sleepy voice, falling asleep easily.

Wade smiled, kissing Peter's forehead. "I love you, baby."

  
  


Peter woke up in the middle of the night, stretching a bit and groaning at the soreness he felt.

Wade grumbled, hugging him closer.

“Ah!” Peter groaned out, still sore everywhere.

Wade's eyes popped open, looking him over. "Baby?"

Peter groaned again. “ ‘m okay. Just sore.” He said, snuggling back into Wade’s grasp, sighing in relief.

"Want med?" He murmured. "Or when wake?"

“I’ll be okay for now.” He said, turning in Wade’s arms to snuggle against his chest.

"Mkay, baby. Get sleep" he yawned, cuddling Peter gently. "Love you."

Peter’s breath hitches and he froze. “W-What?” He breathed out.

"Love you" Wade murmured again. "Wanted to say then. But you were embarrassed."

Peter squeaked happily as he buried his face more into Wade’s chest “Love you too.” He mumbled against Wade’s chest.

Wade smiled, holding him close. Peter was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep now.

"Shhhhh" he murmured, rubbing his back. "Sleep baby"

  
  



End file.
